Diclonious Overload
by Kasai no Oni
Summary: Warning:This story has mild Yuri pairings and is a cross-over with Elfen Lied and if you don't like that don't read! Summary:Kasai Akane is a normal(slightly)girl,until she's magically transported into Shugo Chara world,and to make it worst there's diclonious buzzing all over the place in the wrong universe!OCxUPDATE:This story is on a slight hiatus sorry!
1. I hate my life

**So...my first ever story I'm so excited!I can't wait to see what happens with this.I will be doing this story with one of my friends(her account is dicloniousprincess15 her story's are great trust me and check them out)so I write a chapter and she writes one and so on.I'm not sure how long I'll make this probably bout 15-20 chapters maybe more,but I'm not entirely sure depends if people want me to do more chapters :)This chapter is mine and the next will be hers.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Elfen Lied or Shugo Chara sadly,but I'll get over it :).**

"**Bold"=thoughts**

(Third___ POV)_

A small girl suddenly jolted out of the bright red bed. Looking around the room she threw her legs over the side and walked around twisting her head side to side at the unfamiliar room. "Where am I?" The girl questioned herself.

Running off into the bathroom she stared in shock and the long white hair that fell to her knees in a low ponytail. Bright purple eyes staring back at her with two thick cowlicks hanging under her head. She had a small mole right under both eye's and a small scar on her chin.

"I so did NOT look like this five minutes ago. WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" She yelled in shock at her new appearance. "My poor breast they're so SMALL!" she cried out cupping her now smaller chest. "Why do bad things always happen to me? WHY KAMI?! WHY?! She yelled out in despair hot crocodile tears rolling down. The pink white haired girl stumbled back into the bed in a heap and cried some more. "What the…?" She felt something warm and hard press on her stomach and moved up to see an egg.

"What kind of egg is this? Did the Easter bunny visit me or is this some kind of practical joke…?" The egg was light red in color with snow-white horns on the side and spots of a darker red with a thin "X" on it. The girl gripped the egg in her hand and did a once over before noticing the warmth of the egg. "It's so warm…does that mean THERE'S A BIRD IN THERE! I HAVEN'T SEEN A BIRD EGG LIKE THAT IN A DAY OF MY LIFE!" She shouted in shock at the design and stood up again walking straight to the bathroom.

"Wait a minute…" She stared at her reflection one more time in greater shock at the animated person before her. "WHAT THE HELL! I'M AN ANIME PERSON! RAWWWWW! No" She stared at the egg again this time in realization. "I-I-I'm-m in Sh-shugo Chara!" She said in shock looking at the egg before slowly falling toward the ground. "KAMI WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO?! DAMN YOU KAMI!"

"KASAI GET YOUR ASS DON ITS TIME FOR YOUR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!" The girl now Kasai thought out in wonder. "Is that my name?...BUT MY NAME'S ERIN!" Kasai signed and scratched her head in wonder "I guess that's my new nme…WAIT A SECOND! Who was that person calling me and what school?" She stood up and walked toward the closet and looked at the undershirt with a black blazer, red tie, red plaid skirt, and brown brown shoes. Kasai sighed and picked up the outfit and walked into the room.

(First POV)

I walked out in my new uniform with three things missing. One, I changed the blazer into a vest zipper halfway down on the vest ,with the buttons on the shirt half done. Two, No shoes I just hate them! Three, I added red plaid arm and leg warmers. I picked up the still warm egg and a random scarf '**I guess it needs to be kept warm**' I thought placing it on my awesome red bag and then placed the egg on the furry scarf in my bag and closed my door to my room as I walked out. I walked down the stairs in wonder at all the pictures of me and some other girl with light brown hair and purple eyes as well. "Well at least we look in some department." I said sarcastically. Finally making it down. I looked at the girl who stood there humming in peace as bacon and pancakes clouded my face "Ahhh…that smells so good!"

"Thanks sis want some?" She turned around and smiled at me holding out a plate.

"Yes oh God yes! Thank you so much Mizu!" I cried in joy just noticing my stomach was completely empty. '**Mizu huh…I wonder if that's her name. It just came randomly**' I thought.

"Your welcome!" She said with a cheerful smile.

**'I guess it is**' I thought taking the plate and sat down with Mizu grabbing her own plate and sitting across from me.

"Are you excited about your first day of school?" She asked with a curious stare.

"Huh! Oh…uhh…not really I mean it's not like I know anybody."

"Why ever not!" (**A/N: Yes I know it's weird but she's going to have that kind of personality**)

"Because!"

"What?"

"Just because!"

She shook her head at me in disbelief before waving me off. "What ever child. Just go. I'm not dropping you off I have work so either you walk or take the bus. Your choice." I stared at her in shock while she lifted an eyebrow as if saying "Well!" I groaned and stood up dumping my dishes in the sink and walked out the door. "See ya sis!" I closed the door before hearing a faint "Love ya Kai-chan, have fun at school!"

I smiled faintly and continued walking down the smooth path. It was a little chilly on my feet. ( **A/N: Remember no shoes!)** I stopped just as the bus pulled over. The bus driver arched his eyebrow and stared at my shoe-less feet. "Yessssss…?" I asked a little annoyed some old guy was staring at my feet.

"Eh ya…where's your shoes little missy?" He asked in this weird ass voice.

"Uuhhhh…I don't really like shoes that much…so yea" He shrugged and beckoned me in. I walked in slowly to see my worst nightmare. It was a ton of snotty brats with even louder teens. "**KAMI WHY DO YOU HATE ME!"** I thought as I walked all the way in the back holding my bag closer. Protecting my awesome egg from those dirty ass kids. I ducked under some flying balls of paper and stupid paper planes before sitting down in the back where nobody was sitting. I picked up my egg and studied it in wonder "If I'm in Shugo Chara…why does my egg look so weird?" I looked at the horns on the side of the egg and thought in wonder 'These look like horns from..no!' I stared at the egg in horror "OH MY GOD! This looks like a… WHY AM I IN A CROSS-OVER ITS NOT FAIR KAMI WHY DID YOU ADD ELFEN LIED AS WELL!" Everybody stopped and looked at me from my retarded outburst. "Uhhhh…sorry?" Almost everybody busted out of laughter and I pulled down my red beanie ( **A/N: Did I mention that?)** and blushed dark scarlet holding my egg closer to my chest "I hate my new life" I grumbled darkly.

**END CHAPTER**

___Review's are love~_


	2. Kaede's Life

**This is the second chapter of my awesome story this is the chapter that dicloniousprincesses15 wrote remember this is a collob collab so we switch off I'm so nervous!Anyway I hope you guys enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer:I nore does dicloniousprincesses15 own Elfen Lied or Shugo Chara sadly,but it gets better!**

"This"=Flashback

**"This"**=Thoughts

**_"This"_**=Past thoughts

**(First POV)**

Kaede woke up from a peaceful slumber. She hadn't had a peaceful sleep in a long time. She noticed that an egg was on the bed. The egg had red with a black stripe with a white horn on the black stripe.

"Okay since when did this happen?" She asked.

FLASHBACK

_"Lucy go onto bed okay," Yuka said to Lucy. She miraculously survived the gunshot to her head by Kouta at the lighthouse. Her body was melted, but she managed to piece her body back together with her vectors. That was a year ago though._

_"Alright" Kaede said climbing the stairs to her room in the Maple Inn. She opened the door to her room and collapsed on her bed. Kaede knew that Yuka was pregnant with Kouta's child. '**I get why. I mean who wants to get with their families killer**.' she thought. She didn't cry or anything just prayed thinking. '**I want to protect those important to me and to be loved**.' she thought falling asleep not knowing what she had to go through the next morning._

END FLASHBACK

'**So I wished for this?**' Kaede thought. She smiled as she picked up the warm egg putting it in a blue bag. Getting dressed into her new outfit. It was a white undershirt with black blazer, red plaid skirt and brown shoes. Kaede locked the door to her room before getting undressed. She put on the new outfit wondering what the new day of school would be like. She went to her desk where a mirror was. Picking up a brush she brushed her pink locks before putting the brush back down. Grabbing two ribbons she wrapped them around each horn. "There now done"

I smelt a lovely aroma that was food. Walking down the stairs I saw that Yuka made breakfast for everyone. It was muffins. She sat down in one of the chairs where the others were seated down too.

Kaede took a bite of blueberry muffin. 'I love blueberry' I thought. "This is good Yuka"

"Thank you, Lucy. It means a lot to me." Yuka said blushing slightly while looking at Kouta.

'**Give me a break**' Kaede thought. She looked at the clock that was in front of her on the wall. It was time to go to school.

"It's time for me to go to school." Kaede said going out the door toward the bus stop. She didn't want to go to school, but Yuka and Kouta where making her.

"Damn them" She muttered under her breath. She saw the bus come up and pulled the blue bag with the egg closer to her. She walked in the bus with her new outfit on. Everyone wasn't staring at her. Which was a first. '**It might not be that bad at this new school**.' Kaede thought.

She walked into the back of the bus spotting a girl with the same outfit as her, but in a different style, with no shoes.

The girl had long white hair that was held in a low ponytail and bright purple eyes. Kaede sat next to the girl and introduced herself. "Hello, I'm Lucy. I guess we're going to the same school"

END CHAPTER

**A/N: Remember to review, because reviews are love. I am dicloniousprincess15. I will love it if you will be kind to me and Kasai no Oni. She is the one collabing with me.**


	3. I love my life

**(A/N)):Now it's my turn to make the chapter and I think in this chapter I'll intrudes Kasai and Lucy and probably have them meet the rest of the main character's once I'm done with them.**

**It's weird how I get like 14 thousand(not the real number) views, yet no review's!?I'm thinking"I'm I doing something wrong?"no cause I check the view list and theirs plenty of people who read the story,but choose not to review?.Yyyeeeaaa I don't understand that logic, but I'm glad people are actually taking the time to read it so I'm not complaining :).**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Elfen Lied or Shugo Chara sadly,because if I did the world would ****probably end. :)**

**"This"**= Thoughts

**(Kasai POV)**

I looked outside the window to see this big ass house.I mean it was like three-stories high with a dog house,and a adorable white dog sleeping next to it.I wonder if the owners would be mad if I took there dog.I looked up again to see a girl around my age I guess I mean I am pretty had bright pink hair,red eyes,and the same outfit I had on,but wlalked straight toward the back,clutching her blue bag closer to she got any closer I quickly stuffed my egg back in my bag and looked down to my bare less feet.

"Hello,I'm Lucy I guess we're going to the same school".

"Yea I guess we are hahaha..."I twiddle my thumb a bit before looking back up.I turned over to the girl with a curious stare.

"Hi I'm Kasai nice to meet you!"I said sticking my hand toward her.

"Nice to meet you too"she said shaking my had as well when I suddenly felt a jolt shock and pulled my hands away quickly judging by her stare I think she felt it as well.

"Uh...anyway So has your hair always been like that or did you dye it"I asked with a calculating stare doing a once over at her bright pink hair and ruby red eyes.

"No I was born this way how bout you?Did you dye yours?"she asked with a glare I can't help but feel as if I offended her.

"Hahaha...no I was born this way as well..." "**As far as I'm concerned**"I thought before turning back to look at her face.

"So how old are you?"

"...17 you?"

"Your 17!? WOW!I'm 16 so I'm guess where in the same class since my birthday is in September"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Well I think your cool and I doubt theirs anybody else in are school with pink( **A/N:Pun intened**)or white hair ya know?"

"Yea...sure"

"Plus you have big boobs"I said looking at my big B-cup,but her huge D-cup( **A/N:I don't know if that's her real size don't judge!**)I reached over and grabbed both her boobs in my hand before giving them a light squeeze.

"So soft..."I mumble to my self squeezing harder this time.

"OI WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET OFF ME!"she yelled and started pushing me with her hands I just pushed closer to get more grip.

"But Lucy..."I whined gripping tighter."There so big and soft!"I cried.I looked up in shock to see clear arms coming toward me not in a fast motion more like trying to push me off,but I was to frighten by the arms striking toward me to think and jump away form her in panic.

"Woah...What the hell was that...?

"..."

"WHAT THE FREAKING HELL WAS THAT TELL ME!"I pointed to her face in anger that I didn't get my I yelled again she clasped her hand on my mouth and leaned in closer to me giving me this creepy look.

"Shhhhh..."she said putting a finger toward her on lips then pointing in front of us.I turned to where her finger was pointing to see some kid's and teen's looking toward me in wonder."**I swear I need to keep my big mouth shut**"I thought grumpy at there instance stare.I could practically feel a sweat drop rolling down my for head before removing Lucy's hand and opened my big mouth again.

"Take a picture,it last longer trust me it may come in handy when you want to stare at me"I barked/snarled with a twisted frown on my looked at me before face planting on her hand.

"Baka..."

"Nani?"I said turning to face her with a confused stare.

"Never mind don't worry about it"she said.I shrugged my shoulder and started picking dirt of my black colored nail.

"Hey Kasai...Look"I heard Lucy say, so I turned my head to see Seiyo Academy.**(A/N:Now I know it says elementary,but we just decided to just have them all go to the same school to save some it's elementary,middle,high school all in one big ass school to save we're the same unfinished upset for the boys in middle and high and the girls in high get a crest and middle gets a purple outfi**t)I clapped my hands and let out a high pitch noise before snatching up Lucy's handing and running past people on the bus.

"HEY!"

"Watch it!"

"YOUR MESSING UP MY SHOES!"I ignored the stupid people and jump off with me still dragging Lucy by the wrist.

"Why are you so giddy all of a sudden?"I heard Lucy ask.I just shrugged my shoulder and counted to drag her with me.

" I don't know...I just have this good felling something good is going to happen"I said with a smile before I ran right into somebody's back causing me to jerk back and Lucy to ran into my girl turned around and gave me a cold look.

"Did you run into me?"She asked with a glare.I ignored her for a second before looking over had bright pink hair in a side pony-tail with this "X" shape pin and bright yellow eyes.I blinked for a second and snarled a bit.

"Of courses not the Easter bunny did!"I said sarcastically with a girl looked completely shocked that I just said something to her as if other people don't do it.I opened my mouth again to say something when a hard hand whacked the back of my head.

"Ow!"I shouted in pain rubbing the back of my head before glaring darkly at the culprit.

"LUCY!"I roared"What da hell was that for!"I shouted with a very angry scowl on my face.

"Don't be so mean..."she said with a glare of her own.

"As if you could talk PINKY!"I said pointing to her head with my finger when I finally realized something...I busted at laughing clutching my stomach as loud laughter came out of my mouth.

"What?"They both asked at the same time before glaring a each other.I pointed at them still laughing this time on the floor.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH...y-yy-your hh-ha-ir"I chocked out for breathes my cheeks and face turning red.

"YOU GUYS COULD BE TWINS"I shouted still laughing ignoring the crowd of kid's staring.

"Remember what I told you Lucy...on the bus"I said starting to clam down a but.

"No...what is it?"she asked annoyed.

"I said "There isn't going to be anyone else in the the school with pink or white hair"I guess I was wrong"I said still still glareared at me before gripping my hand and dragging me off before we're late for class.

"**Ahhhh...I love my life**" I thought smiling slightly looking toward the sky my eye's sparkling with amusement.

**END CHAPTER**

**Well it wasn't really them meeting Amu,but it was close so I promise the next chapter shall be the real introduction :).**

_Review's are love~_


	4. New chara's called Hikari and Hono

**Ok Ok I'm starting to get a little annoyed at the lack of reviews, because one I know for sure that there are people reading this and two...we'll there's not really a second reason but the first one is good enough!Anyway this chapter as you know is my partners turn so enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Elfen Lied or Shugo Chara sadly, but it always gets better I'll live promise!**

(**Kasai POV**)

"I need to take a pit stop in the bathroom somethings wrong with my eg-never mind"Lucy said with a concerned look.I didn't catch what she said at the end, but I ignored it probably not important.

"Sure why not, but we only have 10 minutes so don't take to long ok?"I said with a teasing stare.

"It won't"she said with hard glare.

"he he he..."

(**Third POV**)

Kaede began dragging the girl toward the bathroom purposely bumping her into lockers and people.

"Ow...ow...OW! LUCY!"Kasai shouted with a death glare at getting hit by yet another water fountain.

"Shut it"She said with a glare of her own finialy making it to the bathroom.

Kaede's egg began to wobble inside the bag. She looked into the bag and as soon as she opened it the egg floated up in the air. It started to hatch and a little chibi person came out.

"What the hell?" Kaede asked.

"Hello, my name is Hikari. Your very own guardian chara."

"Okay I must be dreaming." Kaede said trying to 'wake' herself up.

"This isn't a dream silly head. You wished for me and now you have me to make all your wishes come true. I was born out of the wish to protect people and to be loved." Hikari said.

The chara had long dark violet hair with pink stripes. Wearing a black skirt with a black top with black shoes as well. (**A/N: Kind of the gothic look**) Eyes are blood red and has horns on top of its head the same as Kaede. Also has a gun.

"Okay I see that you are now real." Kaede said staring at Hikari floating around.

Hikari took out her gun and shouted. "KILL THE BITCH!"

"What?"

"It's nothing I just felt like saying 'KILL THE BITCH!' that's all" Hikari said putting her gun back.

"Oh and you won't be needing these ribbons" she said grabbing Kaede's ribbons from around her horns pulling them off.

"HEY!" Kaede shouted out. But it was too late her horns were exposed.

(**Kasai POV)**

After pulling me into the bathroom for no apparent reason I decided to ask why.

"Oi Ka-tan...(or Lu) why are we in here again ?" she waved me off and counted to talk to thin air. I shrugged when suddenly I felt a wobble and a wiggle before hearing a faint noise.

"Let me out!"

The wiggling counted until I looked into my bag to see my egg starting to float. I didn't breath, speak, or move just stared as a crack became visible on the egg and pop.

"Ahh...finally I was afraid I would trapped in there forever" the little thing groaned rubbing her shoulders. I stared at it and shot a finger out poking it.

"Hey stop that it tickles!" she giggled trying to push my finger away.

"So your are REAL!"

"Of course I'm real WHY wouldn't I be?" she asked with a curious stare.

"CAUSE NORMAL PEOPLE DON'T HAVE CHIBI'S COMING OUT OF EGGS!"I shouted the volume of my voice blowing her back into she ran into another small figure.

"Ow!"They both cried rubbing there pink bumps with anime tears on there eyes.

"Sorry..."I whispered "So what's y'all name's" I asked indifferent.

"I'm Hono!"Mine said.

"And I'm Hikari" the other one said in a lesser volume.

"Who are you?" They both asked

"Kasai Akane...so what are you Hono?"

"I'm a Chara Guardian!"

"Which is...?"

"What you truly desires to be..."she said in this creepy voice.

"O...k?...anyway what do you do?" I asked looking her over. She had no shoes(like me!),but these red spiky ankle bracelets with short chains, red fishnets that came to the knees, a white hoodie with the hood on and small strings to pull. Thick red bangs were all I saw with the hood on with two longer bangs coming to the stomach braided, with a golden wing clip. The same spiky bracelet was now on both her wrist, one big one on her neck, and one on her waist all having short chains. Bright red eyes and horns are what stood out the most.

"Why don't I show you? Just say chara change," she said with a smirk.

"Ok? Chara change?"

"Aye ma'am! Peace,Law,Freedom!" she chanted and suddenly I felt warm and I moved on my own. My wrist covered in thick red spiky brackets also on my ankles, waist, and neck being the biggest with a long chain with a scythe forming in my hands.I then suddenly pulled my hands up and tapped my head. Then felt something prod my head I stared at my reflection in shock.

"Holy shit..."I whispered while touching my new horn.

(**Third POV**)

"Your turn." Hikari said to Kaede. Kaede was enveloped in a warm light as she floated off the ground. Once she was done transforming, she had on. Dark blue eye shadow with a faint tint of blush and also had red lipstick on. She also had her long pink hair held up in a high ponytail. A black skirt with white polka dots, a black vest that was open. A white shirt was under the vest. Her shoes also were black with red flowers on them. Also had a gun in hand.

"This is somewhat cool I guess." Kaede said looking at her new appearance. "So any idea how to change back Hikari?" She asked.

"No idea I was just born today you know." Hikari said.

"Great. Kasai do you and Hono know how to change back?" Kaede asked.

"No clue"Kasai said shrugging.

"Nope!"Hono said cheerfully.

SOMEWHERE ELSE...

"Ikuto I smell a new chara. It has the scent of birth." Yoru said to his master. Yoru was also a guardian chara.

"I see let us check it out." Ikuto said walking toward where the smell was coming from. He came upon the school bathroom where he saw two girls one chara changed and one chara transformed.

(**END CHAPTER**)

**Ok Ok I know some people are going to hate me for this because I did promise for them to formally meet Amu,but my kindle and laptop got taken away and I wasn't able to work on any chapters for the week.I've decided to update ever three days or every week since I'm going to be pretty busy as of now.I did however show Ikuto in this chapter, but only at the end plus in the next chapter I promise to portray him and Amu more so the can actually have a real conversation...well that's bout it bye!**

_**Review's are love~**_


End file.
